Accepted fate
by Rumil89
Summary: Die Gedanken eines Jedi der nach zwei Jahren der Flucht weis dass er nicht mehr entkommen kann.


Er stand da, in den Ruinen der Enklave auf Dantooine. Der Jedi-Ritter Drake Kree war von Dantooine. Er hatte kurze, hellbraune Haare, war etwa einen Meter achtzig und hatte helle, graue Augen und leicht dunkle Haut. Für ihn war es etwas sehr Wichtiges hier zu sein. Hier war sein Zuhause. Selbst als er im Tempel der Jedi auf Courusant gelebt hatte, hatte er sich dort nie wirklich wohl gefühlt, auch wenn er viele Freunde unter den Jedi gehabt hatte. Doch die waren nun alle in der lebendigen Macht. Mehr als zwei Jahre waren seit der Vernichtung des Jedi Ordens vergangen und selbst jetzt wurde die Galaxis nach Überresten der Jedi durchsucht. Drake wusste, dass alle Freunde, die er gehabt hatte, nun tot waren.

Die meisten waren direkt bei der Order66 getötet worden, andere wenige hatten sich versteckt und waren einer nach dem anderen aufgespürt und vernichtet worden. Barriss Offee war, wie er gehört hatte, auf Felucia von dem Geschoss eines AT-TE Kampfläufers getötet worden, Ijefor Tell war auf Naboo von Mitgliedern der 501. Legion getötet worden, als er versuchte, Königin Apailana vor dem Imperium zu schützen. Bulter Swan hatte sich zuerst versteckt, war aber dann von Darth Vader aufgespürt und im Lichtschwertkampf vernichtet worden. Der Zabarak Bokau Tarr war beim Angriff auf den Tempel ums Leben gekommen und sein letzter Freund und Meister Cin Drailling war ebenfalls beim Angriff auf den Tempel getötet worden. Wie man hörte, war auch er von Darth Vader getötet worden.

Der junge Mensch fragte sich nicht, wann er selbst dran sein würde, wann man ihn aufspüren und töten würde. Er wusste, dass es bald soweit war. Er glaubte, dass es sein Schicksal war, zusammen mit den Resten des Jedi Ordens der alten Republik unterzugehen.

_Aber wie konnte es dazu kommen?_

_Wie konnte es sein, dass sie blindlings in die Falle der Sith geraten konnten? _

_Wie konnten sie die Gefahr erst sehen, als es bereits zu spät war?_

_Hatten ihre Meister einen Fehler gemacht?_

_Haben sie sich bewusst blenden lassen oder aber hatten die Lehren der Jedi einen Fehler?_

Wohl kaum, der Orden hatte sich wohl eher geweigert, sich den neuen Zeiten anzupassen. Man wollte an etwas festhalten, was sich in einer Zeit, in der es den Sith Orden noch gegeben hatte, bewehrt hatte und die Jedi hatten geglaubt, dass es sich auch weiter bewehren würde. Tausend Jahre hatte es geklappt.

Tausend Jahre. So lange hatte die Republik Bestand gehabt und nun? Nun war das Imperium an die Stelle getreten. Wo einst die Demokratie war, war nun eine Diktatur. Eine Diktatur unter der Führung eines Sith-Lords, der zuerst Oberster Kanzler gewesen war. Dass er aber ein Sith war, hatten die Jedi erst spät bemerkt. Spät. Zu spät. Viel zu spät.

Drake seufzte und sah zum Himmel. Er war blau und keine Wolke war zu sehen. Ein schöner Tag also. Aber das war er auch gewesen, bevor die Order66 ausgegeben wurde. Vielleicht würde es für Drake der letzte sonnige Tag sein, denn er spürte, dass sich ihm etwas näherte. Es waren viele Auren, die kamen. Er hatte niemandem auf Dantooine gesagt, wer oder was er war. Er hätte die Person nur in Gefahr gebracht. Diese Leute, die er spürte, aber waren wohl gezielt auf der Suche nach ihm, denn sie waren viele. Doch etwas Zeit blieb dem Jedi noch. Genug, um zu fliehen, was er gewiss tun sollte, wenn er überleben wollte. Doch was hätte es gebracht zu fliehen? Sich auf einem anderen Planeten niederlassen, um dann dort ein Leben in Ungewissheit zu führen? Er hatte sich auf so vielen Welten versteckt, doch immer hatte man seine Fährte aufgenommen. Nein, er hatte sich lange genug gegen sein Schicksal gewehrt, immer mit der Gewissheit, dass er ihm zuletzt nicht entrinnen konnte. So blieb er stehen und sah weiter zum Himmel.

Bald war es soweit, bald war es auch um ihn geschehen. Ob es noch Jedi gab, wusste er nicht, doch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Meister Kenobi oder Meister Yoda getötet worden waren. Nein, sie hatten überlebt, dessen war er sich sicher. Wenn sie lebten, dann würde es eines Tages wieder den Jedi-Orden geben und die Galaxis würde Frieden haben. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, ehe seine Gesichtszüge wieder ernst wurden, denn es war soweit.

Drake drehte sich nicht um, doch spürte er, wie eine große Gruppe bereits im Bereich des Haupteingangs war. Sie würden ihn töten. Warum auch nicht? Schließlich hatten sie alle im Tempel getötet, vom kleinsten Jüngling bis zum weisesten Meister.

Nach wenigen Minuten hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Doch drehte sich Drake nicht um, sondern sah zu seiner linken Gürtelseite, wo sein Laserschwert hing. Wie oft hatte er es schon gezogen? Er wusste es nicht, hatte es nie gezählt. Auch dem hatte er keine Beachtung geschenkt. Doch nun? Nun würde er es zum letzten Mal ziehen, zum letzten Mal die Schüsse aus den Blasterläufen parieren. Früher war er seinen Gegnern stets überlegen gewesen, nun würde er es sein letzter Kampf werden.

„Auf den Boden! Sofort!" Drake reagierte auf die Aufforderung des Klons nicht. Er blieb da stehen, wo er war und rührte sich nicht. Der westliche Himmel errötete, das hieß es wurde Abend.

„Auf den Boden! Na los!" Nun drehte sich der Jedi langsam um, um seine Gegner zu sehen. Es waren um die fünfzehn, bewaffnete Klone. Alle hoben die Blaster. Drake zog sein Laserschwert, die grüne Klinge erwachte zum Leben. Die Klone eröffneten das Feuer. Der Jedi-Ritter parierte die Schüsse mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit. Er atmete kontrolliert, nicht hastig sondern ruhig. Trotz der Lage ließ er sich nicht zur Eile verleiten und mit der leidenschaftslosen Gelassenheit der Jedi gelang es ihm, seine Gegner auf Distanz zu halten. Doch der Lärm lockte immer mehr Sturmtruppen an. Sie bildeten einen Halbkreis. Nach einiger Zeit durchfuhr Drake ein Schmerz und er riss die Augen weit auf und brach von duzenden weiteren Schüssen getroffen zusammen. Das Laserschwert fiel deaktiviert zu Boden. Sein Geist verließ die Hülle. Doch war dort etwas. Nichts dunkles, keine Schmerzen, kein Leid, einfach nur Erlösung. Er war Teil der Macht geworden. Bald war er bei ihnen, seinen Freunden, die ihm voraus gegangen waren.

Der Kampf war vorbei. Die Verluste bezifferten sich auf sieben tote Trooper und mehrere Verletzte, doch der Auftrag war erfüllt und der Feind tot. Angesichts von sechs Treffern in die Brust war es unwahrscheinlich, dass der Jedi noch lebte. Commander Cody nahm den Helm ab und betrachtete sich seinen Gegner. Der Jedi war augenscheinlich hundertprozentig nicht mehr am Leben, doch was den Klon verwirrte, war, dass der Jedi lächelte. Die Augen waren halb geschlossen, doch die Lippen hatten sich zu einem Lächeln gekräuselt. Wohl bevor er endgültig aus dem Leben geschieden war. Cody zuckte dann aber nur mit den Achseln und hob noch das Lichtschwert auf. Jetzt hieß es, Lord Vader Bericht zu erstatten. Die Truppen zogen ab und verscharrten die Leiche des Jedi auf dem Enklavengelände, damit niemand anderes sie später fand. Dann bestiegen sie ihre Speeder und fuhren davon, während die Sonne hinter den Hügel unterging und die letzten Strahlen auf dass Grab des Jedi fielen.


End file.
